


Дракон

by Anny_Anyway



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character may be OOC, Emotional Sex, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Anyway/pseuds/Anny_Anyway
Summary: Альбус держит клуб, а Геллерт часто в нём бывает.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Дракон

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки по заданию спецквеста: кинк на магическую силу

— Маккинли, вы не должны пытаться уничтожить перо, лишь трансфигурировать. — Альбус скептически посмотрел на положение палочки и направил её кончик чуть вниз. — Вот так, попробуйте ещё раз, но мягче. Трансфигурация не похожа на прочие чары, перетекание из одной формы в другую должно проходить плавно.

Альбус сильно потер переносицу, словно пытаясь прогнать зарождающуюся в голове боль. Это было последнее занятие на сегодня, и он уже порядком устал от седьмого курса. Девочки на последнем ряду сбились в группу и под видом взаимопомощи обсуждали что-то не относящееся к занятию, а Альбус уже не находил в себе сил одернуть их в третий раз.

Маккинли наконец удалось превращение. С последним покинувшим класс учеником Альбус в приступе раздражения уничтожил его уродливую пародию на кубок, а удачные варианты один за одним снова трансфигурировал в перья. Он аккуратно сложил пергаменты с сочинениями и, перевязав их алой лентой, спрятал в ящик стола. Пересчитал перья, недосчитавшись одного уничтоженного, и тоже убрал. Внутри почему-то было неспокойно, он огладил стол от края до края, пытаясь понять, отчего так холодеют кончики пальцев, а затем, просто отмахнувшись от навязчивого чувства, решительно вышел из класса, направляясь по знакомому маршруту. По дороге он встретил директора Диппета, который — как, впрочем, всегда — лишь сухо кивнул ему, и пару учеников.

Метла, как обычно, стояла во второй кабинке справа, скрытая чарами. В это время в туалет на втором этаже никто не заходил, так что Альбус без проблем открыл Тайную комнату и спустился вниз. Он мог бы переместиться по каминной сети из своего кабинета прямо в клуб, но ему нравилось следовать тем же путём, которым он попал сюда в первый раз. Это будило в нём колючий азарт, особенно при воспоминании о том через что ему пришлось пройти, чтобы сделать из заброшенного подземелья клуб — один бой с василиском чего стоил. От возникших в голове образов по спине побежали мурашки. Но благодаря его трудам никто не догадывался о местонахождении клуба, что полностью устраивало Альбуса. Хотя каждый раз изготавливать одноразовые портключи было затратно и сложно, это того стоило.

В "Эль Драгон" пока еще было тихо. Лишь несколько домовых эльфов сновали туда-сюда по залу. Альбус едва не задел внезапно аппарировавшего прямо перед ним Тинки, а тот, увидев его, чуть не выронил ящик с огневиски из рук.

— Тинки, все готово к открытию?

— Да, сэр!

Альбус кивнул и направился к бару, где не торопясь натирал бокалы Альфард Блэк. Он только прошлым летом закончил обучение в Хогвартсе и собирался взять год на раздумья о дальнейшей жизни, так что Альбус, взяв с него Непреложный обет, пригласил на работу в свой клуб. Сам он уже с трудом мог совмещать управление им и преподавание, но жертвовать ни тем, ни другим не хотел. Клуб.был нужен волшебникам, особенно теперь, когда ситуация в мире продолжала накаляться. Здесь не делили на темных и светлых, хороших и плохих — нейтральная зона, место, свободное от ярлыков. Правда, иногда эта "чистая" зона играла против него.

— Ты поставил защиту и бронь на тот стол? — Альбус старался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, не выдавая волнения, но Альфард покосился на слишком сильно сжатую в его руке салфетку и, кажется, всё понял.

— Да, мистер Дамблдор, на этот раз все должно быть в порядке.

Альбус надеялся, что так и будет.

К вечеру клуб стал заполняться людьми, и Альбус нет-нет да скользил взглядом по входной двери. От бездумного наблюдения его отвлек подошедший министр:

— Альбус! Как я рад тебя видеть!

Министр кинулся к нему с пылким рукопожатием, зажав его руку между своих и потряхивая так активно, что Альбус боялся остаться без неё.

Министр посещал "Эль Драгон" каждую пятницу, и каждую пятницу был неизменно "очень рад его видеть". Альбус улыбался ему, чинушам из Визенгамота, заносчивым ублюдкам из Отдела Тайн, даже вредному Крюкохвату, который, к злорадной радости Альбуса, уже второй раз проигрывался за столом. Улыбался, потому что должен был, хоть иногда его тошнило от этой приторной лжи. Но одному человеку, возможно, самому могущественному волшебнику их времени, он улыбнуться не мог.

Геллерт сидел, как обычно, за "своим" столиком, хоть Альбус лично проверил и усилил наложенную на него защиту. Игнорируя табличку "Занято другим волшебником", он перекатывал лед в бокале, как Альбус наверняка знал, с американским огневиски и смотрел прямо на него. С улыбкой, конечно же. Но это была не та улыбка, которой Альбус щедро одаривал своих гостей. Нет, эта улыбка предназначалась только ему, и от неё хотелось бежать как можно дальше, хотя Альбус и знал, что это бесполезно.

Его клуб, его детище, территория, свободная от стереотипов и законов, привычных магическому обществу, была открыта для всех, даже для него.

Геллерт склонил голову и посмотрел вопросительно, ожидая, что же предпримет Альбус. Этот взгляд был еще хуже улыбки, он жег каждый открытый участок кожи, медленно вскрывая даже то, что скрывалось под ней. Альбус остро пожалел, что не надел мантию, и тут же отогнал от себя непрошенную мысль о том, что сделал это специально. Хотелось развернуть закатанные рукава, застегнуть верхнюю пуговицу жилета, закрыться, но Альбус держался. Сделать это значило проиграть.

С места, выбранного Геллертом, открывался обзор на весь зал, при том, что сам он оставался в тени каменной головы предположительно Салазара Слизерина. Он никогда не принимал участия в азартных играх, в шутливых дуэлях, не курил сигары за разговорами о политике, только пил свой огневиски и смотрел, словно охотник, выслеживающий свою жертву. Сегодня был его третий визит, и что-то подсказывало Альбусу, что слежка окончилась и скоро начнется охота.

Альбус продолжал рассеянно кивать министру: "да, погода ужасная", "да, оборотней непременно стоит изолировать", — толком не понимая смысла разговора, когда заметил, как к Геллерту подходит Роуз, официантка. По её напряженной спине и тому, как она то и дело перекладывала поднос из одной руки в другую, можно было понять, что она взволнована. Альбус не видел за ней Геллерта, но её короткие кивки не предвещали ничего хорошего. Кивнув в последний раз, она быстрым шагом направилась к служебным помещениям. Через короткое время Альбус снова заметил её: Роуз направлялась прямо к нему с подносом, на котором одиноко стоял бокал с красным вином.

— Простите, мистер Дамблдор, я не могла отказать. Её взгляд бегал от него к Геллерту, и казалось,что она вот-вот лишится чувств.

— Не вини себя. Никто не может.

Роуз потупила взгляд и тихо добавила:

— Вам от мистера Гриндельвальда. Шатонёф-дю-Пап 1899 года.

— Чертов показушник! — Альбус одним глотком осушил бокал вина и, с грохотом поставив его обратно на поднос, направился к Геллерту.

— Привет, Ал!

Это тихое "Ал" будто полоснуло по позвоночник режущим проклятьем.

"Я должен продержаться, ночь не такая уж длинная".

О, как же он ошибался.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, рад приветствовать вас в "Эль Драгон". Снова.

— Мистер? Ты же знаешь, ролевые игры — моя слабость, Альбус. Помнишь, как...

— Я надеюсь, напитки вам по вкусу! — почти выкрикнул он, чтобы не дать Геллерту сказать то, что тот собирался.

— Твой клуб — единственное место в магической Британии, где подают мой любимый огневиски. Я рад, что ты помнишь.

Конечно, Альбус помнил. Это был и его любимый огневиски тоже. Они вместе украли эту бутылку в лавке мистера Тодда, за что Альбусу было потом ужасно стыдно, и пили ночью, сидя на берегу озера. Он тогда впервые попробовал что-то крепче сливочного пива и морщился от резкого спирта и йодисто-соленого вкуса, но после Геллерт поцеловал его, поцелуй был обжигающе-терпким, с нотками дыма и вереска, и это было самым лучшим послевкусием в мире.

Альбус ничего не ответил, кивнул скорее сам себе и вернулся к гостям. Он перебросился парой фраз с мистером Грейвзом, недавно прибывшим из Америки, неудачно сыграл две партии в преферанс и весь оставшийся вечер провёл у бара, стараясь делать вид, что не замечает на себе пристального взгляда.

Здесь, в подземелье, время чувствовалось по-другому. Когда Альбус слышал звук разбившегося стекла — он знал, что уже за полночь; повисший в воздухе тонкой вуалью сигаретный дым означал, что прошло уже больше половины ночи; постепенно стихающая музыка и звуки голосов означали конец, конец придуманного им мира, конец ночи. Дракон засыпал, и будить его, как гласил девиз Хогвартса, было плохой идеей.

Этой ночью что-то изменилось. За последним гостем закрылась дверь, Альфард быстро прибрался и ушел через служебный камин, коротко попрощавшись. Всё стихло. Всё, кроме звука ударяющихся друг о друга кусочков льда. Сердце билось, словно повторяя этот хаотичный ритм. Альбус повернулся и посмотрел на Геллерта: его бокал был пуст и он со странной задумчивостью наблюдал за танцем двух льдинок на его дне.

— Клуб закрыт. — Альбус удивился тому, как хрипло прозвучал его голос. Ему не было страшно: на Тайную комнату было наложено заклинание, которое глушило любые злонамеренные чары. Но что-то другое, похуже страха, скручивало внутренности в тугой узел. Ожидание?

— Клуб для всех волшебников, независимо от их идеалов, убеждений или совершенных ими преступлений. Для чего ты открыл его, Ал? Или для кого? — Геллерт встал и направился прямо к нему. Ни в его походке, ровной и уверенной, ни во взгляде — как всегда, прямом и остром — не было ни капли опьянения, словно это не он весь вечер просидел с бокалом огневиски.

Альбус вцепился в края барной стойки позади себя

— Твое эго со времен нашей юности стало ещё больше...

— Оно всегда было слишком большим для тебя, Ал.

Он подошел совсем близко, уперевшись руками в стойку по обе стороны от него. Альбус оказался в ловушке, в которую загнал себя сам — в которую, возможно, даже хотел попасть. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что Геллерт всё ещё выше него, хотя Альбус был почти уверен, что они сравнялись в росте. Он нависал, давил своим по-звериному ищущим взглядом, и хоть Альбус знал, что может уйти, но почему-то стоял неподвижно, словно растворяясь в ощущении такой знакомой магии.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Голос звучал неправильно-хрипло, и это выдавало его с головой.

— Чуть больше света, здесь немного мрачновато.

Он взмахнул рукой, и факелы, висящие почти под самым потолком, которые перед уходом один за одним погасил Альфард, снова одновременно вспыхнули высоким пламенем — почти до потолка.

Ловушка захлопнулась. Альбус чувствовал, как подгибаются колени, словно у подростка перед сдачей Ж.А.Б.А., и в теле появляется знакомая истома.

Ни Хогвартс с его меняющими направления лестницами и тайными и не очень комнатами, ни Косой переулок, средоточие всего волшебного, не были для Альбуса таким олицетворением магии, как Геллерт. Он был первым, кто показал ему настоящую магию — сильную, бесконтрольную, дикую. Однажды ночью он пришел к его дому и стал бросать в окна спальни мелкие камушки, словно магл, как понял Альбус позже — экономил силу. Когда Альбус вышел к нему, стараясь не разбудить никого в доме, Геллерт взял его за руку и, не сказав ни слова, отвел к их месту на озере. С шальной улыбкой на губах он впервые вызвал Адское пламя. Альбус во все глаза следил за тем, как Геллерт в широким движением заводит палочку, как срывается с неё первая искра заклинания и как его мощь поглощает все вокруг. Альбус помнил, каким безумным огнем горел взгляд Геллерта, в котором отражались языки пламени. Он смотрел и не мог вдохнуть, грудь словно сдавило тисками — до этого дня он не думал, что можно в прямом смысле задохнуться от восхищения. А еще не знал, что на это может встать. Когда он ощутил возбуждение, закручивающееся тугой спиралью в паху, он в испуге отшатнулся. Геллерт тогда подумал, что он испугался заклинания, и после ещё долго убеждал, что держал огонь под контролем. Альбус в этом не сомневался, зато начал сомневаться в себе. Что-то было неправильно.

Что-то было неправильно прямо сейчас в том, как легко тело Альбуса отзывалось этой силе.

Геллерт посмотрел на него с едва заметной усмешкой:

— Как тебе живётся среди посредственности, Ал?

Он знал, что не услышит ответа, и, кажется, даже не ждал его. Вместо этого он сократил между ними расстояние и поцеловал. Этот поцелуй не был похож ни на один из тех, которые Альбус время от времени пересматривал в Омуте памяти. Он чувствовал, что пьянеет от него быстрее, чем от вина.

Альбуса с ног до головы окатило давно забытыми, но в то же время новыми ощущениями. Он горел, как горел когда-то от драконьей оспы, вот только от оспы не стояло так крепко и остро.

Для Гелерта словно не существовало запретных мест, ни в магическом мире, ни на его, Альбуса, теле — он с силой провёл по его шее, надавливая так, словно хотел ощутить биение пульса под пальцами, и спустился ниже. Под его прикосновениями разорвалась в клочья рубашка — вместе с выдержкой Альбуса, с глухим звуком разлетелись по полу пуговицы, Тайная комната сжалась для Альбуса до маленького клочка пола и барной стойки. Не было ни осуждающего взгляда из-под бровей предположительно Слизерина, ни призрака василиска. Клуба тоже не было. Ничего. Геллерт заполнял собой всё пространство, и Альбус вёлся, как вёлся всегда на его силу — магическую и не только, на слова — всегда запальчивые в своей откровенности, на голос, который словно погружал в транс.

— Я хотел бы пить тебя медленно, как огневиски, наслаждаясь каждым глотком твоего безумия. — Геллерт провёл большим пальцем по головке, собирая вязкую влагу.

Альбус до боли вжал локти в барную стойку, стараясь уйти от слишком чувствительных прикосновений. Геллерт ласкал грубо и быстро, так что Альбус терялся в ощущениях.

— Еще нет, Ал. Хочу, чтобы было как ты любишь, как может быть только со мной. — Он поднял руку, и тут же серый потолок подернулся тонким слоем чего-то похожего на лед, но по прозрачности больше напоминающего зеркало. Это была крайне сложная трансфигурация, которую не проходили в Хогвартсе. Которую Альбус если и смог бы произвести, то только вербально и только с помощью палочки. Он посмотрел в свое слегка мутное отражение: на обрывки некогда любимой рубашки, повисшие на плечах, на красную головку, зажатую в руке Геллерта, а затем снова посмотрел на него и… кончил, отключившись на мгновение, которое казалось бесконечным. Геллерт еще несколько раз двинул рукой, вырывая из него невнятные хрипы, а затем провел ею же по щеке так ласково, словно гладил маленького низла:

— Знаешь, чего бы я сейчас хотел больше всего на свете? — его голос был странно тихим. — Иметь тебя на каждой поверхности твоего любимого клуба. Но… это было бы словно прощание, а мы ведь ещё встретимся, правда, Ал? В Нью-Йорке, Берлине, Париже… я найду тебя везде. Но тогда я уже буду владеть всеми Дарами Смерти.

Он ушел. Альбус прислушивался к звуку его шагов, пока они не стихли. Возможно, он аппарировал, снова совершив невозможное. Альбус же ещё долго лежал, всматриваясь в потолок и наблюдая за тем, как частями распадается сложнейшая трансфигурация.

Главное правило Хогвартса гласило: не стоит будить спящего дракона. Но Альбус снова сделал это и ни о чём не жалел.


End file.
